Spideypool porn
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Prompt: Deadpool prend conscience qu'il est dans une fiction pornographique avec Spider-Man, il résiste et bataille avec l'auteur.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Stan Lee pour les perso à merycula (thanksillpass) pour l'histoire et à DeepShit pour le dessin que je partagerai avec qui veux

Résumé : [TRADUCTION] Prompt: Deadpool prend conscience qu'il est dans une fiction pornographique avec Spider-Man, il résiste et bataille avec l'auteur.

SuperBêta : THECRASY *COEUR*

 **AUTEUR :** _**merycula (thanksillpass)**_

 **LIEN ORIGINAL :** _**archiveofourown (point) org /works/874912**_

Note de la traductrice : OMG THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ! Putain j'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça ! Grand merci à « merycula (thanksillpass) » l'auteur de l'histoire de m'avoir donné son autorisation. Bref vous direz merci à TheCrasy, Bruniblondi et Erika Keysie parce que sans elles je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, lu en anglais et j'aurais encore moins traduit ! Voilà, sinon, double peine, en plus de faire un travail nouveau pour moi, c'est en plus un nouveau sujet SPIDEYPOOL ! \o/ OMG Deadpool aura ma peau avant la sortie du film ! Trêve de blabla bonne lecture !  
(PS : vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page FB "Orange Sanguine" ou me parler via mail orangesanginefml (arobaze) gmail (point) com Je pourrais ainsi vous partager le dessin de "Deepshit" qui accompagne cette fic)

 **Note 2.0 :** Le texte en _ITALIQUE_ et en **GRAS** ce sont les deux voix intérieur de Deadpool (ce type est fou littéralement il parle souvent avec ses voix intérieur ^^)

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Spideypool porn]

Peter écarte son dernier vêtement et se mord les lèvres, rougissant et regardant Wade par dessous ses cils. Il tend une main hésitante, pas sûr d'être autorisé à le toucher.

 _Bordel de-_

Wade hoche la tête pour l'encourager, avançant d'un petit pas hésitant vers Peter.

 **On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 _Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Peter a un sourire aveuglant et réduit la distance entre eux pour atteindre le bas du masque de Wade.

« Oh là ! Bon sang, tu fous quoi, Spidey ? »

Peter semble confus et nerveux. « Quoi ? Je pensais que... Wade, allez, quelle mouche t'a piquée ? Tu ne veux pas... Tu ne me veux pas ? »

Wade, complètement _honteux_ de sa réaction complètement _irraisonnable_ , enlève lui même son masque, déterminé à se faire pardonner son comportement _complètement stupide_. Avec du sexe.

 **QUOI?!**

 _Sommes-nous dans un porno ? Je pense que nous sommes dans un porno. Avec Spider-Man._

 **Je t'avais dis que nous n'aurions pas dû manger la nourriture bizarre parce que ça nous donne d'étranges rêves.**

Wade commence à enlever son costume comme Peter, allongé sur le lit, timide et nerveux, mais déjà vibrant d'anticipation.

« Waouh, hors de question ! Non non. Je ne vais pas mentir, Spidey, ton cul est un beau morceau avec qui je serais ravi de me familiariser mais je ne t'apprécie pas de cette façon. Hum, ce mensonge me semble familier... Mains, arrêtez ça ! Nous n'enlevons pas nos vêtements ! »

Peter ignore la divagation irrationnelle de Wade, l'attribuant à la nervosité qu'il trouve attachante. Il s'étend sur le lit et fait glisser sa main sur son torse nu et gémit. « Allez Wade, prends-moi ! Prends-moi maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

 _Je ne pense pas que c'est un rêve. Le Spider-man figurant dans nos rêves a tendance à être un peu... Je ne sais pas... plus dans son personnage..._

 **C'est tellement mauvais. J'ai vu ça quelque part. Je connais cette manœuvre. Une nana un peu tarée est en train d'écrire cette merde !**

« Je ne vais pas faire ça. Écoutez, mademoiselle, peu importe ce que vous pensiez, je ne vais tout simplement pas enlever mes vêtements et baiser Spider-Man. »

Wade déglutit et finalement tombe presque par terre en essayant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements aussi vite que possible.

« Putain pourquoi je suis à poil ? »

 **Bordel elle est bonne.**

 _Une digne adversaire._

Wade s'approche doucement du lit, Peter rougit et son souffle se hache. Il miaule et gémit et soupire.

« Je ne l'ai même pas encore touché, c'est quoi ce délire putain. »

Peter attrape l'arrière de la tête de Wade et le tire vers le bas au-dessus de lui, écrasant leur bouche ensemble. Et gémit.

 **C'est embarrassant...**

Wade ouvre la bouche de Peter avec sa langue et lèche l'intérieur, goûtant son amoureux.

« Tu viens d'utiliser le mot en A j'hall-ngghhgfnd ! »

Wade presse leurs hanches ensemble et Peter crie de plaisir. Wade s'abreuve de ce son céleste. Peter s'accroche aux épaules de Wade et pousse ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Wade, son souffle venant dans de délicieuses petites bouffées.

 _C'est comme si elle avait une liste de toutes les phrases les plus clichées qu'elle a pu trouver._

« Oh. Oh, hum, c'est plutôt agréable. Peux tu faire en sorte qu'il me griffe un peu le dos ? »

Peter érafle le dos de Wade, perdu dans la passion. Idéalement devenu sourd aux divagations insensées de Wade par le désir, il chante son nom comme une prière.

« Et réduire un peu la poésie ? Vous nous embarrassez tous, vraiment. »

Wade est grossier DONC IL VIENT PREMATURÉMENT ET QUI EST EMBARASSÉ _MAINTENANT._

FIN. FUCK THIS SHIT.


End file.
